Just a kiss
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England and Japan decide to watch a movie together but Japan falls asleep halfway through. England decides to use this time to get closer to her girlfriend. AsaKiku, Nyotalia, Female EnglandxFemale Japan, Yuri/Lesbian, Fluff, *Oneshot* Asakiku Genderbend


**My second attempt at AsaKiku Nyotalia**

 **Please be kind with reviews**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England was sat on the couch quietly with her legs curled up opposite her. Now unchanged from her usual blue dress and apron into something more comfortable now that she was home and it was late in the evening. Despite her maintained smart image at meetings, she in fact enjoyed to be lazy now and again the same as everyone else.

She had managed to tie her long blonde hair into a messy bun atop her head. Due to her hair being so long it had taken a lot of time. But with patience and a big enough hair tie she had managed it. After being able to cope with it for so long she had learned how to style it into quick and easy fixes in no time at all.

She was curled up on the sofa wearing a short sleeved blue PJ shirt with a union jack heart on the chest and black PJ bottoms. Though she didn't wear them often, she sometimes did once in a while. The reason being was because if she did, the likes of America or France would tease her despite one being overly patriotic.

Japan meanwhile, had gone all out on the cute factor. Her attire something out of one of her many Shoujo manga's. Wearing a pair of simple pink pajamas with long sleeves and a collar. All of her hairpieces gone, showing off her cute black bob. Despite her very princess like attire normally, her nightwear was more laid back.

She was currently cuddling a pillow after falling asleep during their movie marathon. But she had done well to fight sleep up until this point to stay awake and bond with her lover. Her head was rested upon England's shoulder comfortably. Giving her girlfriend a nice view of her sleeping face while she continued to enjoy the movie that was on TV.

Her soft lashes tickling her creamy pale cheeks, a strand of hair caressing her face as she leaned against the blonde. Angelic as ever despite being fast asleep and innocent to the world around her. Stealing the British nation's heart all over again as if they were meeting again for the first time.

England blushed shyly, swallowing nervously rather at a loss of what to do. How was it even when asleep Japan could look so cute? She officially had the cutest girlfriend in the entire world as her lover. She was innocent yet wise, cute and yet not fragile, strong and yet humble. A truly inspiring nation with a history and culture that intertwined with her own since long ago.

Sighing quietly under her breath, she pulled the blanket beside them over Japan so she wouldn't get cold. It was still early spring in her country and thus could still be chilly in the evenings. Being the dutiful lover that she was, England made sure to tend to her lover even while asleep. Making sure she was cared for and comfortable as she continued her sweet dreams.

As she did so, Japan muttered sleepily. Sensing the sudden feeling as she continued to dream. "Alice…" she mumbled under her breath. Her voice as sweet as honey. But this was a moment for England's eyes only, to appreciate out of the way of meetings and their duties as nations outside their personal lives.

England felt her cheeks heat profusely and stiffened still holding the blanket. Had she just heard, that right? Japan… she was… dreaming about her? She must have been dreaming about her all this time. Even as she slept, she was part of the Japanese woman's thought process. That really was very sweet to know.

However, she hoped that the dreams she was having right now were anything but dirty. She knew as well as anyone that behind that cute face were some interesting hobbies. Not that she minded, but despite the reputation she had from her past the likes of Japan put her to shame. What with her secret life as a Fujoshi.

She hesitated shyly and cupped Japan's sleeping face in her hand. Making sure not to wake the other woman from her peaceful slumber, as she would feel bad for it. She then slowly leaned towards Japan and kissed her tenderly. Placing a chaste kiss on the lips of her lover and she continued to dream peacefully beside her.

England then pulled away feeling braver but her cheeks redder than before. "Stop being so bloody cute or I will attack you damn it" she warned sharply her tone shy. Though she was a lady and capable of restraining herself, how could she not be tempted with such a cute face beside her saying such seductive things as she slept.

She then sighed wearily and pulled the blanket over her lover making sure not to wake her. When she was satisfied at the comfort of her lover she continued watching her movie quietly in content. Just what was Japan doing to her?


End file.
